Drunken Marriage
by becks-castle41319
Summary: Dana wakes up to a little suprise. Question is...who's she hitched to?
1. hitched?

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

Ow, my head. Damn, what did I do last night?

I sit up in bed and hold my head, feeling dizzy. A splitting headache interrupts my thoughts and I moan. I put my head in both my hands and start massaging my temples. I need an Aspirin.

I reach over to my nightstand and open the Aspirin bottle. I down two Aspirin and notice something on my left hand. I turn my attention to that...

"SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" I scream. Why the fuck is there a WEDDING RING on my fuckin' ring finger?! Suddenly, I catch glimpse of a note on my nightstand.

_-Dana,_

_Out at work, be back at 5. _

_Your Boo  
_

My boo? Who the fuck? Lawrence? I dated him in France, I loved him to no end. But, it couldn't be...

Could it?

I shake my head, holding it in pain after. Noting how much of a moron I am. I reach for my cell phone and dial Lola's number.

_**(Bold is Lola, Italics is Dana.)**_

"**Hello?"**

"_LOLA! GET YOUR ASS OVER TO MY APARTMENT RIGHT NOW!! BRING ZOEY!" _I screech into the phone.

"**Hey, Dana calm down. What's wrong?" **

"_GET OVER HERE THEN WE'LL TALK!" _I scream and hang up. I lean back and close my eyes.

This is a dream right? Yeah, a-all a dream. As soon as I open my eyes everything will be normal.

Fuck.

I sigh and stare at the ring. It's silver with red diamonds going around it. It's really pretty. I hear Lola and Zoey rush up the stairs to my apartment and open the door. I guess I forgot to lock it.

"Dana, what's wrong?!" Lola screams. They sit on my bed and I close my eyes.

"This." I show them my hand.

"Dana it's only a-OH MY GOD IT'S A WEDDING RING!" Zoey screams. I scowl in displeasure. My head still hurts.

"Dana, what happened?" Lola asked. I look up at the ceiling, trying to remember.

"All I remember is that last night I drove out to Vegas and had a drink...or eight." I finish and look at their faces. Jaws dropped.

"EIGHT?!" They screamed in unison.

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?! MY HEAD IS FUCKIN KILLING ME!" I scream. They immediately shut their mouths and stare at me.

"Dana, is that all you remember? You don't even remember the guy?" Zoey asks. I nod my head.

"Nope, but he did leave a note saying he'd be back at five. What time is it now?" I ask. Lola looks at her watch.

"4:45" She answers.

"Shit." I mumble. I get up and stretch.

"Dana, we'll be downstairs." Zoey acknowledges and drags Lola downstairs. Those two. Ever since we graduated PCA five years ago, they haven't been able to let go of each-other. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I throw on a pair of jeans and a black V-neck t-shirt. I rush downstairs and look at the clock.

5:00 PM.

I hear the door open and find a very handsome man standing there. Sexy. Tan skin, brown hair. Tall. Muscular. He walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey Lola, Zoey." How does he know them? But oh my god he has such a sexy voice. It's so deep and well...

Sexy.

Mysterious.

Lola and Zoey exchange confused looks. He walks over to me and kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey baby." He greets. I give him a face as to say 'who-the-fuck-do-you-think-you-are?'

"Umm yea...and you would be?" I ask. Zoey and Lola come and stand next to me.

"C'mon Cruz. You don't remember me? Has it been that long?" Cruz...o-only one person calls me Cruz.

"L-Logan?!" I exclaim. I'm totally shocked. I married LOGAN?!

"In the flesh babe." He responds cockily. Great.

"Have fun D. N-Nice seeing you Logan." Lola acknowledges and leaves with Zoey. The door closes and I'm left facing this sexy guy I hate.

"How the hell did this happen?" I sit on the couch and look at my left hand.

"What the hell?" I question to no one in particular. Logan sits next to me.

"Well, we had a bit too much to drink last night. You had about eight drinks. I had six. I guess we got hitched." He explains.

"I'm filing for divorce." I say and get up. Looking for my lawyer's number in my phone. Logan shuts my phone and looks at me.

"No. Dana listen. Why don't we just...give it a try? Six months. C'mon. That's all I ask. If it doesn't work, then we'll get a divorce deal?" He says. I sigh and agree.

"Fine. WHEN it doesn't work, we get a divorce." I say and head to the fridge.

"No food, great." I say and slam the door.

"Let me see." He opens the fridge door and takes out some stuff.

"You go sleep, you had a rough night. I'll take care of dinner babe." He says. Logan has matured hasn't he? Well, it has been five years. I mean, at twenty-three, you shouldn't exactly be a cocky jerk making-out with a different girl every two minutes.

Right?


	2. sweetness and blushing

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_I mean, at twenty-three, you shouldn't exactly be a cocky jerk making-out with a different girl every two minutes. _

_Right?_

Whatever. I rush upstairs and hop into my bed, falling asleep as soon as my head makes contact with the pillow.

_**(Few hours later)**_

I wake up to one of the most heavenly smells ever. I rub my eyes and sit up. I walk downstairs, and see Logan setting the table, lighting two candles in the process. I soften my expression, taking to heart what he's doing. It's really...

Sweet...

I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey Logan." I say. He turns around and smiles.

"Nice to see your up beautiful." He replies. Wow, beautiful? Since when does Reese use big words like that? Kidding, but...it's a change.

"Uh...yeah. Is dinner done?" I ask, trying to avoid anymore comments that might make me uneasy.

"Yeah. Take a seat gorgeous, I'll be right with you." He finishes and walks off, I feel my face turn a light pink. I can't help it, it's really...

Sweet...

I can't help but smile at how much he's changed. He came back with grilled chicken, which looked so juicy, and salad.

"Sorry it's not much, but it's all I had." He gives me an apologetic look.

"It's fine Logan. Now sit Reese." I command and give him a sweet smile which he can't help but return. He might be sweet but no way I'm gonna put up with him for...

Six months...

I'll try to manage. I cut a piece of chicken and put it in my mouth.

It's the most amazing thing...

EVER!

I swallowed and looked at Logan.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" I asked, curiosity apparent in my voice.

"After PCA, alongside working in the movie business, I wanted to learn how to cook. So I could astonish pretty ladies like yourself Ms. Cruz." He finished and blinked. I put my head down so he wouldn't see the slight blush on my cheeks.

"I never would have thought." I replied. We finished our meal in silence and I got up to clean the dishes.

"Dana, boo sit. I'll take care of it." He said and took a plate from my hands. I turned towards him.

"I'm not your boo Reese." I coldly stated. He chuckled and walked over. He reached over to grab another plate and whispered in my ear...

"Girl, you wish you were." He harshly whispered and walked off. Never-mind, he's the farthest thing from a gentleman. I narrowed my eyes and watched as he cleaned the dishes.

"Bullshit. Whatever, when your done with the dishes, just go to sleep." I said, knowing he won't be sleeping here!

"Whatever you say pretty lady." He shot a million dollar smile at me. I scoffed, but inside I was screaming a girlish squeal. I went upstairs and got out of my clothes, leaving only my bra and thong on. I crawled into bed. Hey, it's hot, so sue me. I fell asleep, only to be woken a half hour later by none other than you guessed it...

Logan...

He crawled into bed, with nothing but boxers on.

"What are you doing?" I asked, holding the blanket over my chest.

"Sleeping?" He answered, his voice having a questioning tone in it.

"Not in my bed buddy." I shot back.

"C'mon Dana." He looked at me. Even though it was dark, I could see the compassion in his eyes.

"No." I stuck by my word. He sighed and took one of his hands, placing it on my waist, the other pulling down the blanket from the collar bone area. Both his hands were on my waist, pulling me closer.

"Please." He gruffly whispered in my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine. My heart quickened it's pace and I swallowed hard.

"No funny business." I sternly told him.

"Got it. Goodnight beautiful." He finished and kissed my cheek. A minute or so later, I heard his breathing go softer and came to the conclusion that he was asleep. I touched my left cheek, where he kissed me.

It was still tingling...

I shook my head and decided to go to sleep, turning my back towards Logan, I fell into a very, very deep slumber.

_**(In the morning)**_

"Wake up Dana." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I stirred, but refused to open my eyes.

"C'mon, please?" I decided to open my eyes to see what the hell this person wanted.

"What?" I groggily asked, my voice coming out icy.

"Good morning pretty lady. How did you sleep?" He asked me. I yawned and looked up at him, he was smiling back. His chest is even more toned, god...I think I just might...

Melt...

I looked at our position. I was very close to him, his arm around my waist, touching some of the skin on my stomach.

"Um...good, you?" I asked. Hey, at least we're not biting each-others heads off.

"Good because you were next to me the whole night." He replied, making me blush.

"Corny much?" I respond, putting my 'tough girl' facade back on.

"Maybe, but-" He was cut off by the opening of a door. Why do people walk into my apartment without telling me?!

"Wow, okay...Lola, you said they WEREN'T having sex!" Michael shouted, making me slightly blush, and a glare from Logan. I quickly regained composure and glared at Zoey, Lola, and Mike. Chase was at work I think.

"Sex? Me and Reese?! Are you crazy?! No chance in hell!" I exclaimed and pushed Logan out of the bed, hearing a loud thump.

"Um...well, he is kind of in only his boxers, and...well...D...you only have your thong and bra on so..." Zoey said.

"Get out!" I screamed. They shut the door lighting quick and I leaned against the headboard.

"You know, you do look sexy with practically nothing on. I mean, a lace bra, and a lace thong which can easily be removed." He winked and crawled over to my side of the bed.

"Reese off, now!" I commanded.

"I'm not a dog Dana." He defended, I smiled and pushed him off.

"That's what you think." I winked and went off to take a shower.

**Sorry I haven't updated. End of the school year, hectic times. Hope u enjoyed though! It's about to get pretty intense, shower scene! Not graphic though, it's not gonna b like rated M, but it's gonna b, lets say...steamy ;**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	3. shower steam

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_I'm not a dog Dana." He defended, I smiled and pushed him off._

"_That's what you think." I winked and went off to take a shower._

I grabbed my towel and walked into the bathroom, making sure to close the door behind me. I quickly took off my remaining clothes, if you would even call them that and hopped into the steaming warm shower.

I was so engulfed in the warmth I didn't notice the bathroom door open. I suddenly feel an extra set of eyes on me. I turn around and find Logan there, in all his um...ahem...

Glory...

"LOGAN GET OUT!" I screamed. He just smirked his little boyish smirk and pushed me up against the wall.

"I'm actually pretty comfortable thank you very much Ms. Cruz. You know, I never thought you could get anymore stunning, I guess you proved me wrong yet again beautiful." He acknowledged and winked, making me deeply blush in the process.

"Logan, seriously." I tried to get out with as much force as I could, which was all but over a soft whisper. He pinned my shoulders up against the wall, not hard, but firm enough to keep me in place. He then pushed the hair out of my eyes and kissed my neck, down my collarbone and to the middle of my chest. I could barely even believe this was really happening.

"Logan..." I moaned. I closed my eyes and I felt one of his hands wander around my body, causing me to shiver under his touch. I touched his chest and opened my eyes.

Was I really gonna let him do this to me?

I don't think so.

"Logan, get...off." I sternly said. I felt his other hand draw circles on my waist, while the other massaged the inside of my thighs. He brought his mouth to my ear.

"What if I said no?" He hoarsely whispered. He kissed my collarbone and back up to my neck.

"I-I'll...I...um..." I was speechless. I...I just don't know what to say in this situation.

Weird huh?

Dana Cruz, not being able to fight back, well...

It had to happen sometime...

"No answer, not good enough." He teased. God I hate him so much.

He kissed down to my waist.

I finally came to my senses and pushed him off, getting out of the shower and out of the bathroom as quickly as possible, making sure I had a towel around me, wrapped tightly. He walked out of the bathroom with nothing on.

He just stared at me...

That boyish smirk playing on his face...

He stood in front of me, not ashamed at all...

Not ashamed at all that I was seeing "Logan Jr." as he used to put it all "Happy."

"Like what you see Cruz? I know I do." He said and winked. I scoffed and turned around to hide the blush I knew was creeping up on my face.

I didn't notice someone come up behind me and...

Pull the towel off...

He pushed me back onto the bed and kissed me everywhere, and I do mean...

EVERYWHERE.

I put my hands in his hair, it was so wet but...

So soft...

I moaned, and closed my eyes. Allowing him to touch me in areas I never let other men touch me.

His lips were mere...

Inches away...

My eyes shot open when I heard a knock at the door.

Shit!

"Logan! Get off, I think it's the gang. Go in the bathroom." I whispered. He looked up at me and nodded his head in approval and headed off to the bathroom. I quickly wrapped the towel around me and fixed myself. I opened the door to find Zoey and Lola standing there.

"Hey D." Lola greeted. They walked in and sat on my bed.

"Hey guys, umm...can you give me a minute, I forgot something in the bathroom." I lied and walked into the bathroom, quickly shutting the door behind me.

"Logan, where are you?" I whispered. I felt someone grab me and turn me around.

"At your service Ms. Cruz." He answered, a smile playing on his lips.

"Corny much? Okay, Zoey and Lola are inside, so you have to pretend your like taking a shower or something okay?" I finished in a hurried tone. He sat down on a nearby stool and sat me down on his lap so I was facing him.

"Dana, you're talking like a paranoid person. This is not the Dana I married. C'mon D, calm down. Nothings gonna go wrong. I promise." He acknowledged in a soft tone. He had passion and care in his eyes. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a warm hug. I hugged him back, not being able to resist.

We just kind of...

Sat there...

For a good...

Five minutes...

I pulled back and he looked at me in the eyes. His hand went up and grazed my cheek ever so softly.

"Don't worry Dana, nothing is going to happen. You have my word." He repeated and kissed my cheek.

"Now, get back in there before I decide I want a sex session." He winked. I rolled my eyes and got off his lap, and turned around. I felt him slap my butt. I turned back around to find a smile on his face.

"Stop it!" I hissed and opened the door. I opened it and quickly shut it, making sure he wouldn't be of anymore...

Annoyance...

"Dana, did you sneak a little sex session in there hmm?" Lola asked straight out. I looked her sternly in the eye, shooting her an icy glare.

"No. Why are you guys here? Not that that's a bad thing." I said and sat down next to Zoey.

"We heard some banging up here, so we decided to check it out. Are you sure nothings going on Dae?" Zoey replied, raising an eyebrow.

I swallowed and looked at her.

"Positive. Reese over there tried to get a little too close, once he laid a hand on me, I shoved him to the ground. No one touches me unless I say so." I lie. What happened in that bathroom was uncontrolled emotions. I let Logan touch me. I let him touch me everywhere.

If they didn't knock, I just might have lost it in the bedroom and let him fuck me.

No. Chance. In. Hell.

Right?

**Took some doing, but that's ch. 3 for u guys. Review and tell me what you think should happen, it would help me a lot, trust me.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	4. club talk, mall day

Disclaimer: I do not own.

Dana P.O.V

_If they didn't knock, I just might have lost it in the bedroom and let him fuck me._

_No. Chance. In. Hell._

_Right?_

"Well, alright then. We should let you get dressed. We'll be downstairs D." Zoey finished and dragged Lola out of the room with her. Once they shut the door, I sighed heavily. I went over to the bathroom and opened the door. Logan was in there, asleep.

Someone must have been bored...

I walked over to him and shoved him, nothing. He was too heavy to push over, so I decided to whisper in his ear...

"Hey sexy, can you please fuck me now? I-I really need you in me Logan...now." I seductively whispered. His eyes shot open and he fell off the stool. I laughed and looked at him.

"Maybe next time sucker!" I chuckled and walked out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed in a red spaghetti strap tank-top and black jeans. I put on a pair of Nike sneakers and walked out, leaving Mr. Pretty Boy all by himself.

Oh well...

I walked downstairs and saw Mike, Zoey, and Lola watching TV.

"Hey guys." I greeted and went to the fridge. I took out milk and started on some cereal. I heard footsteps down the stairs and I saw Logan appear wearing blue jeans, and a white wife-beater.

"Hey baby." He said and kissed my cheek. I looked at him.

"Again, not your baby Reese." I shot at him. He just smiled.

Bastard...

"Calm down Cruz." He put his hands up defensively, but smiled just as wide as ever.

"I am calm Reese." I shot back.

"Not from where I'm standing. Not that I mind pretty lady." He commented. He stepped behind me and looked in the fridge. He pulled out something I don't know and I really could care less.

"Hey Mike, Lola, Zoey, what's up?" He said and leaned over the counter across from me.

"Hey Logan." Mike replied back. I heard mumbled 'Hey Logan's' from Zoey and Lola, but I don't think Logan noticed. He looked at me and caught me off guard. He looked into my eyes, sending me into a deep trance. I quickly looked away before I did something I would surely regret. I finished my breakfast or whatever and put it in the sink. I felt Logan wrap his arms around me from behind and I turned around to face him.

"Do you mind Logan?" I snapped at him.

"No, actually the view is pretty damn good from here thank you very much." He finished and winked. I rolled my eyes and walked away. I heard his footsteps behind me.

"Hey Mike, wanna go to the club tonight dude? Just like PCA?" Logan finished. This caught my attention, and apparently it caught Zoey's and Lola's too.

"Club?" We all repeated in unison. I saw Logan smile and nod his head.

"Definitely." Was all he said.

"What time?" Lola asked.

"Um...around six, right Mike?" Logan looked at Michael who just nodded his head in response.

"Cool, six it is then." Lola said.

"Alright, I'll see you later babe. Bye guys." He kissed my cheek and walked out.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"Probably goin' to see the club manager. He does that every time so we can get VIP's." Mike answered. I nodded my head in slight impression and to show that I understood. I sat down next to Zoey and took a look at the TV.

"Cops? You people are watching Cops?" I looked at them.

"Nothin' on." Zoey mumbled.

"Then do something else." I pointed out. They looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Whatever. Have fun watching...this..." I said and got up.

"I'm going shopping." With that word, it's like Zoey and Lola suddenly came to life.

"Shopping??" They said in unison. I smirked and looked at them.

"Yes small children...shopping, let's go." I said in a slow voice then laughed. I took my keys and heard the door slam shut after Lola.

"No need for dramatics Lola." Zoey told her. She sighed and I could tell she was rolling her eyes.

"Yes mommy dearest." She replied, I laughed at that.

"Nice one Lola." I smiled and gave her a thumbs up. Zoey looked at me as if to say your-in-trouble.

"Calm down Zo. Just some fun." I assured her. We reached my black Mustang convertible and I got in the driver's seat, while I heard Lola scream shotgun from behind. I guess Zoey gets the back then.

"Ready girls?" I asked as I put my over-sized sunglasses over my eyes.

"Hell ya!" I heard them scream. I laughed and pulled out of the lot. About fifteen-twenty minutes later, we were at the mall.

"Alright, and we are...here." I said as I pulled into an empty spot. It was pretty hot out, stupid Dana, wearing jeans, black jeans too! I opened the door and walked out, fixing my shirt in the process. We walked inside and were greeted my cool air.

"This is more like it, let's hit the cards girls." I said and walked over to Wet Seal.

Should be interesting...

_**(3 Hours Later...)**_

I just spent 2,500 dollars! Do you believe that? Oh well...I used Logan's credit card anyway. Looks like Mr. Richie Rich is gonna have quite the credit card bill.

"You guys done?" Zoey came up and asked me, holding up four huge shopping bags, and twelve smaller ones in the big ones.

"Yeah, I think we're just about done here." I replied and we walked out of the mall, and to the car. We put everything in the trunk and after about a half-hour of trying to actually close the trunk, got in the car. I started it up, and I sped off into the hot day.

We eventually got home, and made Mike and Logan who had recently come home take our bags upstairs.

"Having fun Logan?" I smirked as he set down two of my bags.

"You have no idea Cruz." Was his only response, along with a wink. God, this kid will NOT give up!

"Whatever." I mumbled and sat on the couch. I felt someone sit next to me, I also felt an arm go around my shoulders. I turned my head to find Logan staring at me.

"Reese, your drooling." I smirked and shut his mouth with my hand. I stood up and walked away, purposefully swaying my hips in his face. I quickly looked back to find the dog drooling...

Yet again...

What a surprise? Well, might as well make it a bit...

Interesting...

Am I right?

**Ch. 4 right there. Review, gimme your thoughts, ideas. Thnx 2 everyone who actually DOES review, I luv u guys.**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	5. that little bottle of mousse

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_Reese, your drooling." I smirked and shut his mouth with my hand. I stood up and walked away, purposefully swaying my hips in his face. I quickly looked back to find the dog drooling..._

_Yet again..._

_What a surprise? Well, might as well make it a bit..._

_Interesting..._

_Am I right?_

He got up and walked behind me.

"Alright then, I guess we should get ready for tonight then." I acknowledged.

"But it's only four-" Lola pulled him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the door.

"We'll be back at six, bye guys." Zoey said and giggled. They shut the door and I went upstairs to get ready.

"Hey, wait for me!" I heard Logan yell from the living room. He ran up to me and grabbed my waist from behind.

"Logan, you should take like two minutes, me on the other hand..." I trailed off. I turned around to face him, his gorgeous eyes.

WHICH ARE SO NOT GORGEOUS! Dana stop it!

"Did you forget about this?" He replied pointing to his hair. I laughed.

"How could I ever?!" I sarcastically stated and turned around, rushing up the stairs so he wouldn't be able to catch me again.

"I call bathroom!" I heard him scream from downstairs.

"No way Reese!" I screamed back, I got to my room and opened the door. I felt someone throw me onto the bed from behind, soon I was gazing into Logan's oh-so NOT sexy eyes...

Damn I lie a lot...

Okay, he has sexy eyes alright? Damn...

"I get bathroom first." He said gruffly, trying to catch his breath.

"No way Reese." I shoot back.

"Yes." Was all he said, he got off of me and went to the bathroom. I went to the bathroom door and found that he forgot to lock it. I opened it and found Logan bare chested, looking at me.

"Glad you could join me gorgeous." He said and shut the door.

"Um..." I didn't know what to say...why did I even walk in here?

"Speechless aren't we? That's the second time in one day...wow beautiful..." He trailed off, standing tall in front of me.

"Shut it Logan." I snapped, finally able to find my voice.

"There's that voice, now...why did you decide to join me beautiful?" He said, looking at me square in the eye.

"J-J-Just forgot s-something, that's a-all." I stuttered out. He smirked and let me by.

"Then by all means pretty lady, go right ahead." He suavely said. I glared at him and walked by, pretending I needed something. I stared at the sink and grabbed the first thing my eye caught sight of...

my mousse...

I turned back around and bumped into Logan, finding him staring down my shirt...

Once a pig, always a pig...

"You like what you see Logan?" I teased, just for the hell of it.

"Yea..." He answered, sounding mesmerized. I leaned up and put my mouth to his ear.

"Keep dreaming." I seductively whispered, and sprayed the contents of the mousse bottle down his pants.

"Damn!" He screamed. I laughed as I watched him scramble to take off his pants.

"Your welcome Logan." I winked. He just smiled...

Fag...

"Thank you Dana, this means I have to take another shower..." He trailed off and winked at me, walked towards me, and eventually, somehow, pinned me up against the wall.

"Um...then go take one." I stated.

"Okay." He replied and pulled me by the arm into the shower. He shut the door and pinned me to the wall, the water was already on, soaking us both to the bone.

"Comfy?" He asked, and pinned me back up against the wall.

"Not really." I answered.

"Too bad, this shower door is locked from the outside." He finished and winked.

He LOCKED the SHOWER door?!

"Fuck...you..." I whispered harshly. He smiled at me.

"I would be delighted if you did D." He smirked and looked at me. I scowled at him, just making his smile wider.

"Now, let's get you out of these wet clothes...shall we?" He said and started to undo the belt to my jeans.

"Don't you dare..." I warned in an icy voice. He looked up at me, square into my eyes.

"I will dare, I love dares boo." He finished and winked at me, making me turn my head in the process so he wouldn't see the obvious blush. I felt his hands move along my waist and pull my jeans down and off. His hands went under my shirt and roamed, I shut my eyes, hoping...it would never end...

I mean...

Hoping that it would end very fast!

I felt his hands work complete magic, causing me to moan at his touch. He pulled my shirt over my head and kissed my neck gently, not roughly like other guys. I gasped as soon as he hit my spot and jerked my head to the side, allowing him better access to my neck. I felt his eyes on me as he worked his way down my neck and to my chest with kisses. I felt his hands leave me for a minute, and when I opened my eyes, his boxers were nowhere to be seen...

Bastard...

I opened my mouth but the silenced me with a kiss...

I lost all consciousness, I swear...

I felt lightheaded, and my body lost control of all muscles. I just let him kiss me, and eventually...

I kissed back...

Tongues battling for dominance, I couldn't stop...

I don't think I wanted to...

Well...of course I DID, but...but...

But I just...

Wasn't strong enough?

Okay, that's bullshit...

But this kiss...

It was the best kiss of my life...

I swear...

His lips were so sweet, and soft, and warm...

Loving...

He pulled away and stared at me, breathing heavily...

I think we were both wondering the same thing...

What the fuck just happened?

**Ch. 5!! Okay, long time, I know, but I've been busy. Anyway, review and PLEASE! I need ideas! If u don't gimme any I swear, I might just stop, because I am seriously running out! I don't wanna stop! HELP PEOPLE!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**

**P.S. GO CELTICS!**


	6. start of something very interesting

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

_I think we were both wondering the same thing..._

_What the fuck just happened?_

"Dana..." He trailed off, sounding breathless. I looked at him, I could tell he was sweating, his sweat mixed with the water from the shower. It gave him a certain...

Glow...

"Come here." I boldly stated and grabbed him by the neck, bringing him in for another kiss. I felt so out of it right now. This kiss...It was so...

Passionate...

Heated...

Wanting...

I felt his tongue slip past my partially parted lips and roam. I moaned in his mouth, he just pushed harder, I felt my lips bruising.

But I could care less...

We both pulled away and just looked at each-other, breathing heavily.

"Dana, I can tell we both want this..." He trailed off and pushed up against my body. I finally came to my senses.

"I-I can't...I...I don't want this." I whispered and somehow managed to open the door. I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I closed the door and sat on my bed.

Dana...

Girl what the hell has gotten into you?!

I...

I don't know...

I heard the door open and saw Lola and Zoey standing there...

God, they barge in at the worst times!

"Dana...where's Logan?...and why are you all wet?" Lola asked and shut the door.

"He's in the shower...I...uh...er..." Think Dana!

"I...I just got out...he just started taking his shower." I lied, hoping they'd buy it. They looked satisfied and looked at me one last time.

"We just wanted to see if you guys were ready, it's five-thirty. We'll be downstairs. C'mon Lola." Zoey dragged Lola out and shut the door. I put my head in my hands and just sat there. I felt someone sit on the bed next to me and wrap their arms around me.

"Dana, are you okay?" I heard Logan ask. I shook my head no and looked at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked, looking at me with utter concern.

"N-Nothing, I...I just don't have anything to wear..." I lied...yet again. He seemed to buy it though and went over to my closet.

"I like this." He winked and took out a VERY short jeans skirt, and a white spaghetti strap tank-top. I smirked and walked over.

I'll have some fun with this...

I took the clothes and went to change in the bathroom.

I got dressed, and put on some make-up, my silver hoop earrings, and my black five inch heels. I finished and walked out. Logan looked...

Damn fine...

A black button-up shirt, a white tie, his sleeves were rolled up and his tie was loose, blue jeans, and white sneakers. His hair was done...

Perfectly...

To finish it all off, he smelled like Axe...

Son of a Bitch...

He knows Axe drives me crazy...

"I'll be right back." I said and rushed back into the bathroom, I quickly sprayed on my Mariah Carey perfume.

Back in high school it drove this boy completely insane...

I walked back out and walked over to him.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He nodded his head and stayed as close to me as humanely possible.

That perfume does wonders...

We finally got downstairs and saw everyone, including Chase sitting on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed my phone.

"Let's go!" I exclaimed and the girls immediately shot up. Chase and Michael were a bit slower to get up.

"C'mon guys, hurry it up would ya?" That was Logan. We finally got downstairs to the parking lot.

"I'll take the girls, you take the guys. Deal?" I told Logan. He nodded his head in agreement and we drove off.

We got to the club about fifteen minutes later. We parked our cars and Logan got us in with his V.I.P passes. We took a seat at a table and watched as people started to dance. Logan ordered us some drinks and as soon as they came, Mike and Lola were on the dance floor. Zoey and Chase followed a few minutes after.

It was only the two of us...

Logan...

Me...

"Care to dance beautiful?" He said and looked at me. I swear I just...

Melted...

"Sure." I simply responded and got up. The DJ put on a song that well...

Kinda stunned me but...

Told the truth...

_Clean shirt, new shoes  
and I don't know where I am goin' to.  
Silk suit, black tie,  
I don't need a reason why.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.  
_

I looked at Logan in front of me, he looked so hott...

_  
Gold watch, diamond ring,  
I ain't missin' a single thing.  
And cufflinks, stick pin,  
when I step out I'm gonna do you in.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man.  
_

I saw him in a tux once, he looked incredible. Completely gorgeous, beyond compare...

_  
Top coat, top hat,  
I don't worry coz my wallet's fat.  
Black shades, white gloves,  
lookin' sharp and lookin' for love.  
They come runnin' just as fast as they can  
coz every girl crazy 'bout a sharp dressed man. _

The song ended and Logan walked over to me...

The DJ put on a slow song...

**DONE!! Okay, review and tell me what you thought...please! Luv u reviewers, thnx so much! Of course I love my readers too...**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	7. club heaven

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_The song ended and Logan walked over to me..._

_The DJ put on a slow song..._

_--_

Logan put his hands on my waist, and I put mine around his neck...

_If I had no more time  
No more time left to be here  
Would you cherish what we had?  
Was it everything that you were looking for?  
If I couldn't feel your touch  
And no longer were you with me  
I'd be wishing you were here  
To be everything that I'd be looking for  
I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
_

Of all the songs to put on...

_  
So every time you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
Every time you touch me  
Touch me like this is the last time  
Promise that you'll love me  
Love me like you'll never see me again_

Oh Oh Ohhhhh  
  
_How many really know what love is?  
Like You'll Never See Me Again lyrics found on  
No you never will  
Do you know until you lose it  
That it's everything that we are looking for  
When I wake up in the morning  
You're beside me  
I'm so thankful that I found  
Everything that I been looking for  
_

He looked down at me with those beautiful brown eyes, I put my head on his chest...

_  
__I don't wanna forget the present is a gift  
And I don't wanna take for granted the time you may have here with me  
'Cause Lord only knows another day is not really guaranteed  
_

I inhaled his scent...heavenly, I felt so comfortable in his arms...

_  
So everytime you hold me  
Hold me like this is the last time  
Every time you kiss me  
Kiss me like you'll never see me again  
(can you do that for me baby)  
Every time you touch me  
(see we don't really know)  
Touch me like this is the last time  
(see everyday we never know)  
Promise that you'll love me  
(I want you to promise me)  
Love me like you'll never see me again  
(like you'll never see me again)_

Ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh ohhh

The song ended and the DJ announced some stupid karaoke thing...

"Would the lovely lady in the tank-top and sexy mini skirt please come up to the stage?" The DJ announced. I felt a light shine on me. I looked at Logan, he looked a bit pissed. I guess it was because of the DJ.

I walked up onto the stage and was handed a microphone. I heard the beat and immediately recognized the song...

_Oh, thinking about all our younger years,  
There was only you and me,  
We were young and wild and free.  
Now nothing can take you away from me.  
We've been down that road before,  
But that's over now.  
You keep me coming back for more._

I got into the song and looked around until I found the gang sitting at the table...__

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven._

Now, nothing could change what you mean to me.  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now,  
Cause our love will light the way.

I stared at Logan...I looked into his eyes...__

Baby you're all that I want.  
When you're lying here in my arms  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven.

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven.

He looked right back into mine...__

Now our dreams are coming true.  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you.

(We're in heaven.)

And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart.  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven. 

I finished and handed the mike back to the DJ. I looked at Logan throughout the whole song...

I felt something...

Something...

New...

Different...

It made me wanna barf and made me sweat...

What's going on?

**Next chapter...a bit more club, then Dana and Logan are a bit tipsy and are home alone...think about it **

**lol. Review people!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	8. tipsy mistakes

Disclaimer: I do not own

Dana P.O.V

_I looked at Logan throughout the whole song..._

_I felt something..._

_Something..._

_New..._

_Different..._

_It made me wanna barf and made me sweat..._

_What's going on?_

I went back to the table and was greeted with hugs and smiles.

"Dana you were amazing!" Lola exclaimed and hugged me. I smiled and decided to hug her back.

"D, you did an awesome job." I heard Chase say.

"Thanks Chase." I replied once I was out of Lola's death grip.

"Dana, it was beautiful...just like you." Logan said and pulled me into a hug. I blushed but still hugged him back. I felt so...

Safe...

Invincible...

In his arms, nothing mattered. When I was with him, nothing mattered.

"I could never ask for a smarter, or more beautiful girl to be married to." He said once we pulled out of the hug. He was still holding me, and my hands were on his shoulders.

"Awwwwww." I heard the rest of the group chant. I turned around to face them.

"Dana...your blushing." Zoey said smiling, I turned redder.

"Shut up!" I snapped. I walked away to the bar. Damn I need a drink...

Or eight...

The bartender came up to me.

"What can I get for the pretty lady?" He asked, I looked up at him.

"Tequila." I replied. He looked surprised but nodded his head.

"Make that two." I felt someone sit next to me. I turned around to face them...

Logan...

"Pretty boy's gonna do shots? This I gotta see." I chuckled and downed my first shot.

"We'll see about that gorgeous." He replied and winked making me blush again...

Bastard...

_**(Eight shots later)**_

"Your sexy..." I slurred, and started to climb on top of Logan.

"Let's get home...I can think of something better we can do there..." He replied in a groggy, very slurred tone.

"What about the-the idiots over there?" I pointed toward a random table. I was sitting on Logan's lap.

"They have licenses. Let's go sexy lady." He replied and dragged me out the door. We made it home safely and immediately shut the door.

He attacked my mouth with his own and lifted me up so my legs were wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Baby, baby I need you..." I moaned and he kissed his way down my body.

"Not as much as I need you sexy." He replied and took off his shirt...

**(The next morning...)**

"Shit..." I mumbled and opened my eyes. I tried to sit up but something was holding me down...

Logan's arms were around me, and my body was held tightly close to his.

"Fuck...Oh no..." I whispered and looked under the covers.

"Damn!" I whispered. I looked back at Logan...he looked so peaceful. Oh well...too bad...

"Logan, wake up!" I screamed. He didn't move, that bastard.

"Baby please, I need a good fucking..." I seductively whispered. He stirred but didn't wake up...

Bitch...

Only one thing I can do...

I leaned down and gently kissed his lips...

Nothing...

I kissed his lips more passionately, deeper...

Bastard kissed back...

He lifted me so I was on top of him...

I tried to get off, but his grip was too strong...

So was the kiss...

I granted him entrance to my mouth...

Idiot...

He explored, I moaned...

I couldn't take it anymore...

I pulled away and he started to kiss my collarbone...

"Logan..." I moaned and flung my head back...

"Yes Dana?" He instigated, that made me more mad...

"Come here pretty boy." I sternly said and crashed my lips onto his.

The passion is...

Endless...

The want is...

Never-ending...

"Damn!" I snapped my head toward the door...

Lola...

Michael...

Zoey...

Chase...

"So this is the reason you two weren't at the club last night..." Chase said...

I got off of Logan and covered my chest.

"Shut up we were drunk..." I shot back.

Just then that stupid headache came back...

"Shit..." I said and held my head.

"Guys, leave...now." Logan said and the gang left.

"Baby, are you okay?" He said and made me face him.

"Goddamn hangovers..." I mumbled.

"Here." He handed me a bottle of aspirin and some water.

"Thanks Logan." I said and kissed his cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked, smiling the widest I've ever seen him.

"For being so nice." I replied after swallowing the aspirin.

"I should be nice more often..." He said.

"Whatever. I have to get dressed, leave Logan." I commanded. He just wrapped his arms around me and kissed my neck.

"Why? I've already seen you naked beautiful." He replied and winked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Leave." I sternly stated.

"I'll be back baby." He winked and pulled on his boxers. He walked out, and once he shut he door, I put my head in my pillow.

"Shit! Dana what the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed.

Frankly...

I just don't know...

**Okay, I admit last chapter was very crappy. But I hope this once was better. Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	9. hearts and denial

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_Shit! Dana what the hell is wrong with you?!" I screamed._

_Frankly..._

_I just don't know..._

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror for a long time...

"Stop screwing up...you're not supposed to have feelings for him!" I screamed at myself. I went over to pick out an outfit. I decided on a white t-shirt and black short-shorts. I laced up my black and white Nike Shox and let my hair down, keeping a hair tie on my wrist just in case. I opened the door and walked out.

I walked downstairs and saw Logan sitting by himself watching TV in his boxers. I guess the gang left. I walked over to Logan.

"Hey beautiful." He said and pulled me down onto his lap.

"How's the head?" He asked.

"It's better...definitely better." I replied, moving off his lap onto the couch.

"Good, I don't want the prettiest lady in the world suffering." He slyly stated and winked at me, making me turn pink.

"Well, it's good to know you care." I responded. He put his arm around me and moved closer.

"You have no idea." He whispered and walked away. I looked at him as he walked away.

"Logan...wait!" I screamed and rushed after him.

"Yea?" He asked and smiled at me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me into himself.

"Thanks for caring...Thanks for everything. Logan, I...you have changed so much from PCA...but it's still nice to know I have my best friend." I admitted and looked up at him.

"Dana...I'm yours." He whispered and kissed my cheek. I looked into his eyes. Such a deep brown, it sent me into a trance.

"Umm...I...Uh...What? Oh, I gotta go and umm...get food...bye!" I nervously stated and walked out. I shut the door behind me and leaned on the wall. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Dana...get a grip." I told myself and walked down the stairs to my car. I got in and drove off.

Thoughts of Logan still clouding my mind...

**(An hour later)**

I walked up the stairs while trying to balance bags of food. I got my key out and aimed for the lock.

It didn't work?!

I took out my cell and dialed Logan's number...

_**(Bold is Logan, Italics is Dana)**_

"**Hello?"**

"_Logan, can you open the door?"_

"**Sure babe, just give me a minute to actually put some clothes on."**

He was naked?

Oh Jesus...

Dana get a grip girl!

"_Umm..y-yeah s-sure."_ I stuttered and quickly snapped my phone shut. You know what...

I can't even remember the sex from last night...

The door opened and revealed Logan with only faded blue jeans. I could see his black boxers.

"Let me take these." He said and took the bags. I stepped in and he set the bags on the counter. I put my phone and keys on the table. He shut the door, locked it and looked at me.

"Logan, why didn't my key work?" I asked looking at him. He came over and pinned me to the wall.

"I changed the locks." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"So our friends won't barge in..." He trailed off and looked me in the eyes.

"Good idea." I replied.

"And more time for this..." He said and kissed me. I deepened the kiss, my head was spinning. The only thing I remember from last night was that he kissed me down here and we went up to the bedroom. I can't remember anything else.

Damn emotions get the best of me...

I pulled him with me onto the couch. I made sure I was on top and ran my hands along his bare chest, loving the feeling under my fingers. We never broke the kiss. He took off my shirt and attacked my mouth again. I moaned into his mouth and unzipped his jeans. He took off my bra and tossed it across the room.

I quickly stopped myself...

No...

I pulled out of the kiss and looked at his face...

Compassion...

Love...

"Logan...I can't...no..." I trailed off and stood up. I quickly felt him wrap his arms around me from behind.

"Why not Dana?" He whispered.

"I just can't." I whispered back.

"C'mon, I got something to show you." He said and handed me my shirt and bra. He threw on a black t-shirt and took his keys and phone. He handed me my phone and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said and shut the door. We went down to his car and got in. Soon enough, we were in front of Michaels house.

"Logan w-" He cut me off.

"Everyone's here, c'mon it's important." He said and held my hand. He led me to the front door and knocked.

"Logan, Dana...come in!" Zoey said and moved out of the way so we could walk in. I quickly let go of Logan's hand and he walked off.

"Hey guys, where's Mike?" I asked as I sat down, noticing his absence.

"Him and Logan have a little show to put on." Chase replied.

"C'mon, Michael said to meet him downstairs." Lola said. See, Michael has a different basement than the rest of us. It's basically like a mini club. You have a stage, lighting, tables, a bar, and food. You can throw a party there any day. We walked downstairs and sat down at a table. The room went dark and I heard music starting to play.

"This is for two special girls!" I heard Mike announce.

I saw Logan walk out onto the stage. He started to sing...

_My girls a star  
My baby, no ones touchin my lady  
My girls a star  
My sugar, always give me that good love  
My girls a star  
Believe me, do whatever to please me  
My girls a star_

_My girls a star, I'll build a rocketship  
Take my rocketship wherever you are  
My girls a star, I'll build a rocketship  
Take my rocketship wherever you are_

Michael came out and began rapping.

_  
Wherever, cause look, it really don't matter  
Like yo girl cool, but look, mine badder  
She count my doe, then we get blown  
And blow it all like hammer  
Let's get hammered and make this happen  
Like the world was endin and we were the last ones  
My kinda girl that likes to have fun  
Like lights-camera-action_

_  
My girls a star  
My baby, no ones touchin my lady  
My girls a star  
My sugar, always give me that good love  
My girls a star  
Believe me, do whatever to please me  
My girls a star_

Logan walked over to me and got down on one knee, his free hand caressed my cheek as he sang to me.

Mike came over and took Lola's hand while rapping.

_  
Top down let the wind blow  
Baby girl hands hangin out my window (window)  
Baby girl got sun glow  
Might take a sip, but never touch indo (indo)  
Do anything for me, she's all mine and that's how gonna be  
Uh huh (uh huh)  
Hell yea (hell yea)  
Hey, I know that she love me  
Love taps get rough like rugby (rugby)  
Ain't afraid to get touchy  
She kisses and she hugs me (hugs me)  
Ain't never been messy  
So fresh so clean just sexy  
Uh huh (uh huh)  
Hell yea (hell yea)_

_  
My girls a star, I'll build a rocketship  
Take my rocketship wherever you are  
My girls a star, I'll build a rocketship  
Take my rocketship wherever you are_

_  
Now things tend to slip my mind, but somethin that will never  
Is that your better, that and your clever  
So it's a bonus your body happens to be sicker than ever  
I'm lookin at you while I'm sippin my beverage  
Party like a rockstar til our heads feel severed  
Whoa, swear I just lost my head  
But if I do, would you love me then?  
Excuse me you can I be your skin?  
Whip you in shape, can I be your gym? hmm?  
I just wanna be the driver in ya get away car when this movie ends, hell yea!_

_  
My girls a star  
My baby, no ones touchin my lady  
My girls a star  
My sugar, always give me that good love  
My girls a star  
Believe me, do whatever to please me  
My girls a star_

Logan stood me up, Mike stood Lola up...

He did something I never thought he would do in front of our friends...

He kissed me...

**Okay, review to see what happens after...Dana's starting to get the message don't you think? Anyway review plzzzz!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	10. the birthday

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

_He did something I never thought he would do in front of our friends..._

_He kissed me..._

It ended as soon as it started. I looked at our friends, jaws were wide open.

"I-I gotta go, it's getting late, and I got stuff to do..." I said and rushed off. Oh, did I tell you people that tomorrow's my birthday? Yup, sure is...

I got in the car and waited for Logan. He got in and started the engine.

"Did you enjoy the show pretty lady?" He asked while pulling out of Mike's driveway.

"I did..." I answered. The rest of the car ride was shared in silence.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep." I said and rushed upstairs. I put on my shorts and t-shirt and hopped into bed. I immediately fell asleep...

**(The next day...)**

I woke up and found that Logan was already out of bed, I smelled breakfast and got up. I brushed my teeth and went downstairs.

"Good morning gorgeous...happy birthday!" Logan greeted and set down a plate of bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Thanks Logan." I replied and started to eat.

"Oh, I need you to dress fancy by about six okay? I have to go, but I promise today is going to be amazing." He said and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He walked out of the apartment and left me in wonder...

What is this boy planning?

Only one way to find out...

I'm gonna have to wait till six...

I guess I'll just watch TV then...

_**(5:00 PM, 1 hour before the 'event')**_

I got up off my butt and wen upstairs, I took a shower and looked in my closet for something to wear...

"Let's see, Logan said fancy..." I pulled out a red halter dress that wend down to my knees. I finished it off with red heels, red earrings, make-up, and a red purse. I checked the clock...

5:59 PM...

I quickly put on my Mariah Carey perfume. Just as I set the bottle down I heard a knock at the door. I walked downstairs and opened the door only to reveal...

Mr. Logan Reese...

Wearing a tuxedo...

Dressed to kill...my denial...

"Ready to go?" He asked and held out his arm. I nodded my head and held his arm. We walked down to the lot, but I didn't see his car...

"Logan, where's your car?" I asked. He just turned to me and smiled.

"Don't worry about that gorgeous, tonight...we ride in style..." As soon as he finished the sentence a sleek black limo appeared.

"Logan! NO WAY!" I shrieked and hugged him.

"Way babe, now c'mon let's go." He said and held the door open for me.

"Put this on." He told me and gave me a bandana.

"Why?" I asked.

"Trust me, just do it." He said. I let it go and covered my eyes with the bandana.

_**(Thirty minutes later...)**_

The limo came to a stop.

"C'mon, we're here." Logan said and held my hand, he led me outside. I was still blindfolded mind you.

"I hope you like it, Happy Birthday beautiful." He said and took my blindfold off...

"LOGAN!!" I screamed. It was the most beautiful sight ever! The moon was shining brightly, we were on the beach, it was a clear night, and he had set up a candlelight dinner!

"Anything to please you." He said. I turned around and hugged him...

Really tight...

"C'mon, let's eat..." He held my hand and led me to the table. A waiter came along and served us spaghetti.

"Classy aren't we Mr. Reese." I said. He looked at me.

"Classy evening for a classy woman." He replied and winked at me, pouring me some more wine in the process.

"Thank you so much Logan, this-this means a lot." I finished. He was still looking at me...

"Dana, you look so beautiful tonight..." He trailed off. He took my hand and stood me up. He led me down to sand, where the water just touches your feet. I took off my shoes and he did so as well.

"Oh wow Logan..." I trailed off...I couldn't even think of any words! I was so taken away...

Damn pretty boy...

He put his arm around me and I put my head on his shoulder. I closed my eyes, just to...

Soak it all in...

Get the feel of it...

He stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head...

It made me feel...

Incredible...

He stood up, and so did I, he held my hands and looked into my eyes...

His were sparkling brightly along with the moon.

"Wow...you look so stunning, I can't even find the words..." He breathed out. I blushed, but it was dark so he couldn't see..

"Dana...I love you...Happy Birthday." He said and kissed me. Whoa buddy! HE LOVES ME?!

Didn't see THAT comin' did you Dana?

Grrr...

The kiss was filled with sweetness and love...

Compassion and caring...

I kissed him back with just as much sweetness, love, compassion and care. I pulled back and looked into his eyes...

"Logan..."

**HAHA! CLIFFIE! REVIEW IF U WANNA KNOW WHAT SHE SAYSSS! I think it was an adorable chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	11. Love

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_Dana...I love you...Happy Birthday." He said and kissed me. Whoa buddy! HE LOVES ME?! _

_Didn't see THAT comin' did you Dana?_

_Grrr..._

_The kiss was filled with sweetness and love..._

_Compassion and caring..._

_I kissed him back with just as much sweetness, love, compassion and care. I pulled back and looked into his eyes..._

"_Logan..."_

He looked down at me...I started to cry, I don't even know why...

I saw him shed a few tears...

"Umm...I-I'll just clean up then..." He walked away, his head hanging in sadness and dismay. I put my head in my hands and wiped my tears.

"Logan..." I whispered to myself. I sat down and looked up at the sky...

I started to remember...

_**(PCA Senior Year Prom)**_

_Logan and I were slow dancing...we were outside while everyone else was inside. _

"_Logan...this night is magical...thank you so much..." I said and looked up at his face._

"_Your welcome Dana, don't worry about it." He replied and looked into my eyes..._

_He leaned in and kissed me, I kissed him back..._

_I heard fireworks go off behind us..._

_He pulled back and smiled that boyish smile at me..._

_I smiled back..._

"_I love you Dana." He said and looked into my eyes..._

"_I love you too Logan." I replied and kissed him one more time..._

_**(End flashback)**_

We broke up after a few weeks because school ended and we were way to far apart to have a relationship...

He was in California...

I was in New York...

He went to USC...

I went to Columbia...

But I guess...

I never really stopped loving him...

I turned around and saw Logan sitting at the table by himself...

He had a glass of wine in one hand...

His tux was disheveled...

His tie was undone, his shirt was unbuttoned and his jacket was thrown in the sand...

I pulled up a chair and sat right across from him, putting my hand on top of his...

He looked at me...

"Logan...I love you too..." I finally admitted and looked at him...

"Dana, I've been waiting to hear those words from you since our senior prom." He said and looked longingly into my eyes.

"I've been waiting to admit it to myself for quite a while...Logan I realized something...ever since the prom...I never really stopped loving you...actually I loved you the moment I saw you...I just knew..." I said and looked at his face...

His eyes sparkled with delight...

His smile grew wider with each word that came out of my mouth...

I looked down at the sand..

He lifted my chin with his finger and looked into my eyes...

He kissed me...

I have honestly never felt more alive...

Or more loved...

In my life...

He pulled away and held my hand...

"Dana...I loved you since the moment I saw you on that basketball court...When you went to France, I tried everything to get you out of my mind...nothing worked...I even dated Quinn, which I highly regret but even as much as I thought I loved her, every time I told her I loved her, it just sounded like another lie...Dana nothing can make me love you less...Ever." He finished and stood me up.

"Dana Kristin Cruz..." He started and got down on one knee...

"Will you marry me? For real?" He said and pulled out the most gorgeous engagement ring ever!

"I know it's really fast but Dana...I know I love you...I always have...If that's not enough, then...I just don't know what is..." He finished and looked up at me...

"Logan...I would love to marry you..." I replied and smiled. He smiled the widest I've ever seen and stood up. He slipped the ring onto my finger and kissed me. His hands went around my waist and mine went around his neck.

We pulled back from the kiss and I rested my head on his chest.

"Logan...I love you." I said.

"I love you too Dana..." He responded and kissed the top of my head. We were slow dancing...but we didn't have any music...

Frankly...

I just didn't care...

**You tell me this wasn't ADORABLE?! I read it over and almost cried lol I'm such a sap. Review and tell me what you people thought!**

**Review!**

**-Talar**


	12. meet mommy

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_Logan...I love you." I said._

"_I love you too Dana..." He responded and kissed the top of my head. We were slow dancing...but we didn't have any music..._

_Frankly..._

_I just didn't care..._

_--_

I closed my eyes and took it all in...

When we went to PCA, we couldn't stand each-other...

Now I'm gonna marry him...

How much more ironic can you get?

Well, it doesn't matter now because I couldn't be any happier...

I opened my eyes and looked up at Logan, who was looking down at me...

"Logan, when are we gonna tell the gang?" I asked, they wouldn't believe it...

At least I don't think so...

"Tomorrow I asked them to come to dinner at my mom's restaurant. We can tell them then." He finished and kissed the top of my head.

"You never told me your mom owns a restaurant." I stated.

"Well, some things are better left unsaid..." He finished and kissed me softly on the lips. He pulled back and I caught a quick glance at his watch...

"Logan, it's already 2 AM?! Damn..." I acknowledged and he lifted my chin.

"Time flies by when your with the one you love." He replied making me blush. He held my hand and kissed my cheek.

"C'mon, we better get going." He said and led us back to the limo. He opened the door for me and I got in, he sat down next to me and closed the door.

"Back home." He whispered.

"Our home." I whispered back and kissed him. He kissed back and pulled me onto his lap. He pulled back and put his forehead against my own...

"Dana, if I ever lose you again, I don't think I could handle it." He acknowledged and looked into my eyes. He brushed he hair out of my eyes.

"What do you mean again?" I asked confused.

"When you left for France I was a nervous wreck. I had to argue with other girls but even they didn't give me the enjoyment of arguing with Danger." He finished and winked at me. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"You will never lose me Logan. Ever." I replied and hugged him.

"I love you too much to let you go." I said and let him hold me like that for the rest of the ride home. We were so...

Comfortable...

It felt...

Nice...

We finally got home and stumbled into my apartment. Apparently we were more tired than we thought.

"C'mon, we better get some sleep." He said and led me to the bedroom.

"Who said you're sleeping here?" I teased and smirked. He smiled.

"I did." He replied and kissed me. He pulled back and looked at me.

"I'm really tired Dana. Saying 'I love you' and actually meaning it takes a lot out of you." He said. I punched him playfully in the arm.

"Ha-Ha very funny Reese." I retorted.

"I know." He replied. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Logan can you untie that please?" I asked. He walked over and placed his hands on my shoulders.

"With pleasure beautiful." He replied and kissed my shoulder. He untied my dress and it immediately fell to the floor.

"Must you be a tease Dana?" He said and turned me around.

"Yea..." I replied and winked at him.

"Logan, baby...let's do this right." I stated and looked up at him.

"I couldn't agree more." He replied and placed his hands on my waist.

"Logan..." I trailed off...

_**(Morning...)**_

I opened my eyes and felt Logan's muscular arms around my body. I smiled and looked at my left hand.

A ring...

Right where it should be...

"Logan, wake up." I said and shook him.

"Logan seriously." I sternly added. He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"Good morning gorgeous." He said and kissed me softly.

"Good morning handsome. What time is it?" I asked. He looked at the clock.

"Almost twelve." He replied and looked at me.

"Girl, you get prettier every day." He said and winked. I blushed and playfully pushed him.

"Stop it." I added and giggled. He held me closer.

"C'mon, we gotta meet my mom at one." He said and got out of bed.

"Umm Logan. Your soldiers saluting..." I stated and laughed. He looked down and smiled at me.

"You see what you do to me? You wanna fix it?" He replied and looked at me.

"Meet me in the shower lover boy..." I teased and winked. I wrapped the sheets around myself and walked into the bathroom...

_**(At the restaurant...)**_

"Logan what time does the gang meet us here?" I asked.

"Six, but we have to be here so that you can meet my mom and we can take a look at the menu." He answered and put his arm around my waist.

"Why is it so empty in here?" I questioned as we walked into the restaurant.

"She opens at three." Logan replied.

"Mom, we're here." He called. A few seconds later came out a woman with brown curly hair like Logan's and a petite figure.

"Logan!" She shrieked and engulfed him in a bone breaking hug. He hugged back...

I think...

She pulled out of the hug and eyed me closely. Logan put his arm around my waist.

"Logan, who is this pretty girl?" His mom asked and winked at him. He actually blushed, so cute!

"Mom, this is Dana, my fiance, Dana this is my mom." Logan nervously introduced us.

"His fiance huh? Logan she is beautiful I couldn't be happier." His mom said and looked at me.

"Com here." She said and hugged me. I hugged back.

"I'm Angela Reese in case you haven't noticed." She laughed.

"Dana Cruz, Mrs. Reese your son is a very sweet boy, I used to go to PCA with him." I said and she smiled.

"Logan, THIS is the Dana Cruz you were talking about? Boy she is extremely pretty how dare you treat her like garbage." She sternly told him. I held back a giggle.

"Well, those days are behind us, I love her, she loves me, it's perfect. Just like her." He finished and looked at me. I blushed.

How lucky can I girl get?

**Okay, this story is ALMOST over, heres the deal. July 19th I'm goin to California for the whole summer, so I won't be writing and even if I do it will be rare. **

**Thank you so much guys for reviewing!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	13. the announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own...

Dana P.O.V

"_Logan, THIS is the Dana Cruz you were talking about? Boy she is extremely pretty how dare you treat her like garbage." She sternly told him. I held back a giggle._

"_Well, those days are behind us, I love her, she loves me, it's perfect. Just like her." He finished and looked at me. I blushed._

_How lucky can I girl get?_

"Always the charmer. Anyway, let's go pick-out tonight's dinner." Mrs. Reese said and we followed her into the kitchen. She pulled out a menu and handed it to us.

"Take your time." She stated and walked out.

**(Ten minutes later...)**

"Are we good Logan?" I asked and turned to him. He looked at me, smiled, and pulled me by my belt loops toward him.

"Never been better sexy." He replied and kissed me. We were probably making out for ten minutes or so when I heard the door open...

"Oh, um...sorry to intrude..." We broke the make-out session to find Logan's mom standing there. I blushed and held Logan's hand.

"It's okay, we probably should have waited till we got home." I finished and laughed. Logan smiled and put his arm around me.

"We'd better get going. We'll see you tonight mom." Logan said and walked out.

"It was nice meeting you Mrs. Reese." I acknowledged and smiled at her. Logan led me to the car and I immediately got in. We drove off, the excitement of tonight's announcement making me realize the irony of the situation.

Every time Logan would try his smooth stuff on me back at PCA, I'd always knee him in the balls. It was actually pretty damn funny.

We pulled into the parking garage and Logan parked the car in a far corner. We walked up to the apartment and I shut the door behind us. Logan sat on the couch, and pulled me down on his lap. I rested my head on his chest and played with his shirt. He toyed with my curly locks, I could feel him smile.

"Dana, I'm so happy." He said and looked down at me. I looked up and smiled at him.

"I'm happy you feel that way." I answered back and closed my eyes.

"I love you Dana."

"I love you too Logan. Forever." I breathed out. I kind of just sat there, not wanting the moment to end. I was so comfortable, I really didn't want to move. I closed my eyes...

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_PCA._

_After I came back from France..._

_I was on the beach, tanning. The rest of the gang was in the water..._

_I felt someone sit next to me. I took off my sunglasses and turned my head to find Logan there._

"_Hey babe." He winked and smirked. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. He got on top of me..._

_Weird right?_

_I know..._

"_C'mon D, why can't you just admit that you want me? Everyone knows it..." He finished and leaned in..._

_I pushed him into the sand, and a crab crawled up his swim shorts._

_That my friends, was a good day..._

_**(END FLASHBACK)**_

I opened my eyes and held down a laugh. I looked at my watch...

5:30 PM.

"Logan, let's go get ready." I said and got up.

"Okay...whatever..." Same old Logan.

Twenty-minutes later we were both ready. Logan was wearing a red polo with black jeans. I was wearing a white tank-top with black jeans. Logan wore his black and white Nike Shox, I wore my black and white Vans.

Hey, no one said dressy...

We arrived at the restaurant at 6:03, and sat down at our table. About two minutes later, the gang showed up.

"Hey guys! What's the big announcement?!" Lola stated, excitement extremely apparent in her voice.

"After dinner." Logan replied. I had taken off my ring so no one would see while I was eating. Zoey and Lola can be very sneaky at times. Dessert eventually arrived. Logan stood up and stood me up with him.

"Guys, we brought you here today to announce something very important..." Logan started and looked at me. I slyly slipped the ring onto my finger...

I showed them my left hand...

"We're engaged!" I shrieked. Lola and Zoey went completely insane. They came up and almost tackled me to the ground with their hugs.

"DANA! OH MY GOD!" They screamed together. I smiled brightly and watched as Michael and Chase tackled Logan to the ground.

"LOGAN! GOOD JOB MAN! ALRIGHT!" I heard them yell.

"So...when did this happen?" Lola asked...

I told them the whole story...

"Aww...that is the most romantic thing I have heard in ages..." Zoey said. Lola started to cry. I laughed inwardly, it was sweet, but I just knew she would cry.

"When is the wedding?" Chase asked. I looked at Logan who looked right back at me...

"Well, we were thinking August 15th." Logan said and put his arm around me.

"Why August 15th?" Mike asked...

"Well, my father died about five years ago...his birthday is August 15th, he was my best friend, and Logan agreed that it would do him proud." I finished. I missed my dad, I really did...

He wanted nothing more than to see his little girl get married...

It's the best way to repay him for everything he did for me...

"That is so nice..." Zoey stated.

It is...

I just wish he was here to share it with me...

**Sorry it took so long to update, but review please! Also review my other story SAY WHAT?! It needs reviews...please people!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


	14. All DL shippers must read!

**ALL DL SHIPPERS MUST READ!!**

**I realize that there is a QL-DL war going on, now I also realize that there are people who want to fight back to the QL and make DL recognized once again. Don't. Please. It will only fuel the argument more. If you are like me, than you remember what Fanifiction used to be like. It used to be a place where I could get away from MY problems and focus on OTHER peoples problems, and just read beautifully written stories. Please don't bash QL, things will only get worse. Those QL shippers think that they all that, their not, and by not responding to the war, things hopefully will settle down. DL stand tall! BE STRONG!**

**Please review and tell me what your response to this letter is.**

**-A very concerned Talar**


	15. End

Disclaimer: I do not own

_I just wish he was here to share it with me..._

**6 months later**

Dana P.O.V

So here we are, Logan and I, living in my apartment. I am five months pregnant and Logan has been amazing.

The baby is a boy we plan to call him Pierce, I love that name...

So does Logan...

I guess everything just worked out for the best...

Everyone hooked up at the reception, Chase and Zoey along with Lola and Mike. Zoey is getting married next year and Lola is getting married in five months.

By then I should have my figure back...

Unless Logan knocks me up again...

Who would have thought that after all these years this is how I would end up with Logan...

Getting married to him in Vegas as a drunkie...

I'm so cautious don't you think?

Well, I'm getting cranky so I'm gonna head upstairs to bed, Logan is out getting me some things.

Might as well use my quiet time wisely...

Hope you read this again soon...

Sincerely yours,

Dana Mariana Cruz

**Sorry it was so short but I wanted to finish it...I've been in California so I haven't updated in awhile. Please review I promise I'll update SAY WHAT?! Really soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Talar**


End file.
